


Tickling Undyne

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Armpit Kink, F/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: What it says in the title. Due to having originally been written and posted for a different site most of my stories' titles are just descriptions of the story, and I'm too lazy to make up meaningful titles for everything.





	

You peek out onto the porch; there she is, long red hair waving in the breeze, tank top showing off her deliciously well-muscled arms, cut into slits on her sides to expose her gills to the fresh air. You slide the screen door open noiselessly; Undyne's still staring out across the bay. This vacation has been good to her; she's relaxed visibly, you can tell. It's her fins, really; whenever she's stressed they puff out, gain volume. You think it's an instinctual thing, a reaction to fear or to strong emotions. Whenever she’s sad or disappointed they do the opposite, they flop back down by the sides of her face, streamline her, make her more meek-looking.

She thinks you’re in cooking dinner, but it’s ready by now – you’re just taking the opportunity to surprise her. She’s nearly within arms’ reach –

One quick step forward and you’ve got her! You press yourself into her back, thrust your hands into her exposed and vulnerable armpits and start tickling. Undyne’s reflexes take over and she scrunches into a ball, jams her arms down on your hands, but you can still move your fingers –

Undyne, like most people, has two laughs; one is a sort of polite-society laugh that she uses when something isn’t really funny or would just make her smile but a little noise of some sort is necessary to continue the conversation. This one is the same as her voice, low and soft and surprisingly gentle. If her speech is a growl, this laugh is a purr, demure and civil. The other laugh, the one she has when she can’t help herself, when she’s genuinely amused or when you’re tickling her, for instance, is a loud squawking breathless shout of mirth. She explodes out over the bay, throwing noise to the sky. She simply can’t help herself; she writhes against you helplessly as you tickle her then finally you relent. She could have easily batted you off but she likes it; she likes everything you do.

She’s completely out of breath and the two of you stand there, arms around each other as she sucks great gulps of air into her lungs. When the blush starts to clear from her cheeks and she stands upright she leans in, kisses you gently.

“I’ll get you for that,” she murmurs as the slivers of her exposed teeth brush your skin, but her eyes are crinkled with joy, and she kisses you again to show she isn’t mad.

**Author's Note:**

> Another simple fetish story, this time dealing with armpits, although you really can't tell by looking at it. You can really tell how hard I was trying to keep things tasteful. I do like what I did with Undyne's laugh, though, I think that was pretty beautiful.


End file.
